


Yours

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Breeding Kink, F/M, Kitten!Yachi, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Shifter AU, Wolf!Kyoutani, fill kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: His. She’shis.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> sup.

His. She’s _his_.  
  
“Ah, _Kyou_! _Please_ , I-”  
  
A moan and then a whimper, her claws tearing down his shoulders and raking thin streaks of blood as her back arches and her hips roll back to meet him. She takes him so fucking well- his Kitten is so _tight_ and so _hot_ and so fucking _wet_ as she mewls and gasps and moans.  
  
When he bites at her throat and thrusts in rough, she sobs and clenches around him, begs with stuttered little mewls and cries.  
  
“Please, _please_. I- _Kyou, please_. Feels _so good_. _Plea- Please_!”  
  
He growls and he digs his fangs deeper into her neck, marks _his_ pretty Kitten up with his teeth and his claws as he grabs onto her waist and pulls her closer against him, tighter against him. He fucks into her as deep as he can- fast and rough and just how she wants- and draws out so many little whines and cries as she just fucking _takes_ it.  
  
“ _Please-_ I want- I want-”  
  
A shriek as he slams into her, her claws gouging into his back and the room filling with the filthy smack of his balls against her, the squelching of her juices being pushed from her as he fucks her and fucks her and _fucks_ her. His knot starts to swell and her breaths begin to hitch, body tightening as she whimpers and tries to push back against him, get him even deeper.  
  
“Pl-please- _knot-_ want it- wanna be bred, _please-_ ”  
  
_Fuck_.  
  
Kyoutani snarls and pins her down, pressing her thin wrists into the mattress as his lips greedily find hers and his teeth tear into her bottom lip. She whimpers and she clenches around him, crying as he rolls into her deep.  
  
“Gonna give you my pups,” he growls to her. “Gonna make you full.”  
  
She sobs and she nods, whining out a “please” as she writhes underneath him, hips bucking almost frantically back against his. She looks so fucking _beautiful_ with her throat marked up from his bites and her lips bruised and red from their kissing, his claw marks on her hips and her hair fanned out against the bed.  
  
She’s _beautiful_ and she’s _his_ and he will let _no one_ have her. He’ll mark her from the inside out and cover her with him entirely- mark her until she is _devoured_ by his being and unable to be taken by another.  
  
Grunting and growling and groaning, he fucks her until his knot slips in and then comes with a howl, grinding in deep and filling her as she sobs and gasps and breaks apart underneath him.  
  
“Mine,” he snarls, biting into her neck. “ _Mine_.”  
  
She nods and she clings to him, hips stuttering against him as she rides out wave after wave of pleasure, squeezing him like a fucking vice as she rocks against his knot and gasps and babbles to him-  
  
“Uhhuh. Yeah- _yeah_ , yours, _please_. Alpha, Kyou, _please_.”  
  
Kyoutani growls and nips at her neck again, laving his tongue over the teeth marks and the bruises he’s left right after. She whimpers with it and her claws sink into his back, dragging a groan from him and leaving him panting against her throat.  
  
“Good girl,” he mumbles, running a hand over her side and petting over her head, scratching behind an ear tiredly. “Good girl.”  
  
She shivers and then she sobs again, weak and followed by a shaky mewl. He raises his head and licks at her tears, rolls his hips and makes her gasp.  
  
“My Kitten,” he mutters to her. “My Yachi. My good girl.”  
  
She sniffles and nods, turning her head to try to kiss him but ending up just mewling against the corner of his lips.  
  
“Yours,” Yachi whispers to him. “Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> i had a moment and had to write something short and quick. this is vaguely apart of a shifter/abo au i'm working on that's much longer.
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
